Shunting Yards
There are many shunting yards on Sodor. Tidmouth Yard Tidmouth, Island of Sodor |managed_by = * North Western Railway |lines = * The Main Line }}Tidmouth Yard is a large yard located near Tidmouth. It appeared semi-frequently in both The Railway Series and the second and third series of Thomas & Friends. For more information, see the Tidmouth Yards page. Knapford Large Yard Knapford, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * North Western Railway|lines = * The Main Line}}Knapford Large Yard is a large shunting yard located in Knapford. It has a plenty of sidings for trucks and a carriage shed. It also has a high-level section of track, although it is unknown where it leads. Knapford Yard has been seen frequently since debuting in The Railway Series. Stafford and Charlie seem to be based here. Stanley, Nia, Diesel and Philip have also been seen working here. For more information, see the Knapford Yards page. Knapford Station Yard Knapford, Island of Sodor |managed_by = * North Western Railway |lines = * The Main Line }}Knapford Station has been seen in every special and series of Thomas and Friends (except for the fifth) however, the yard was only introduced in The Adventure Begins. It has appeared regularly since. Philip works here as a permanent shunter. Other engines such as Thomas, Percy, Stanley, Diesel, Sidney and Stafford have also been seen working here. Knapford Sheds Yard Knapford, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * North Western Railway|lines = * The Main Line}}Knapford Sheds yard is a large shunting yard located near Knapford Sheds. It only appeared in Series 7 and the special, Calling All Engines!. Crosby Yard Crosby, Island of Sodor |managed_by = * North Western Railway |lines = * The Main Line }}There is a small yard at Crosby station. In the second series, Duck crashed into a barber's shop here and in the fifth series, George caused trouble for Duck and Gordon in the yard. As of the fifth series, the barber's shop seems to have disappeared. Wellsworth Yard Wellsworth, Island of Sodor |managed_by = * North Western Railway * Wellsworth and Suddery Railway |lines = * The Main Line * Brendam Branch Line }}There is a small yard next to Edward's Station. Wellsworth Sheds is located here. Edward lives and works here. For more information, see the Wellsworth Yards page. Maron Yard Maron, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * North Western Railway|lines = * The Main Line * Ulfstead Branch Line * The Main Line Loop }}Maron yard is located near Maron station. It has appeared in Series 1, 6, 7, 8, and 10 onwards. Crovan's Gate Yard Crovan's Gate, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * North Western Railway * Skarloey Railway|lines = * The Main Line * Skarloey Railway}}Crovan's Gate has a shunting yard for both standard and narrow gauge engines. It was only seen in Series 4. The sheds for the narrow gauge engines are located near here. A shed that resembles Vicarstown Sheds is seen nearby. For more information, see the Crovan's Gate Yards page. Sodor Steamworks Yard Crovan's Gate, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * North Western Railway|lines = * The Main Line * Skarloey Railway }}The Sodor Steamworks has a little shunting yard on its west side. It was introduced in Hero of the Rails. Vicarstown Yards Vicarstown, Island of Sodor |managed_by = * North Western Railway |lines = * The Main Line }} Vicarstown Yard is a large shunting yard in Vicarstown. It first appeared in the first series episode, Tenders and Turntables, but never appeared again until Journey Beyond Sodor after 33 years of absence. Rosie has been seen working in both the yard and at the station. For more information, see the Vicarstown Yards page. Elsbridge Yard Elsbridge, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * North Western Railway|lines = * Ffarquhar Branch Line * The Main Line Loop }}There is a yard at Elsbridge. The Carriage Shed is located here. It is located between Elsbridge station and Elsbridge crossing. Ffarquhar Yard Ffarquhar, Island of Sodor |managed_by = * North Western Railway |lines = * Ffarquhar Branch Line }}There is a small yard at Ffarquhar station. Thomas found out he had a fish in his watertank here. Lower Suddery Yard Lower Suddery, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * North Western Railway|lines = * Brendam Branch Line }}In the third series, a small shunting yard was added near Lower Suddery station. It was here that Percy had his frightening encounter with The Chinese Dragon. Tidmouth Hault Yard Tidmouth Hault, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * North Western Railway|lines = * The Little Western}}Tidmouth Hault Yard is located near Tidmouth Hault Sheds. It only appeared only in Series 3 and Series 5. Arlesburgh West Yard Arlesburgh West, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * North Western Railway * Arlesdale Railway|lines = * The Little Western *Arlesdale Railway}}Arlesburgh West Yard is located next to the station at the end of The Little Western. The Arlesdale Railway's ballast chute is located here. Abbey Yard Abbey, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * North Western Railway|lines = * Peel Godred Branch Line}}Abbey Yard is a shunting yard that has 4 rails. It appeared in Series 9 and 11. Callan Yard Callan, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * North Western Railway|lines = * Misty Valley Branch Line }}There is a yard at Callan station. It appeared in the fourth, fifth and sixth series. This is where Oliver took on S.C. Ruffey and the other trucks and ended up pulling the former apart. According to the official website, it is known as Oliver's Yard. Arlesburgh Goods Yard Arlesburgh, Island of Sodor |managed_by = * North Western Railway |lines = * The Little Western * Harwick Branch Line }}Arlesburgh Goods Yard is a small yard that was originally a construction yard when the Harwick Branch Line was being built, and was also where supplies for the construction of the Harwick Branch Line was stored. For more information, see the Arlesburgh Goods Yard page. Skarloey Yard Skarloey, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * Skarloey Railway|lines = * Skarloey Railway}}Skarloey Yard is located near the Skarloey Station. It only appeared in Series 4. Tea Room Station Yard Tea Room Station, Skarloey Railway|managed_by = * Skarloey Railway|lines = * Skarloey Railway * Rocky Ridge Line }}There is a small yard behind the Tea Room Station on the Skarloey Railway. Duncan once collected an elephant statue from here. Rumblin Bridge Yard Rumblin Bridge, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * Skarloey Railway|lines = * Skarloey Railway }}Rumblin Bridge has a shunting yard that has three rails on the other side of the station. It only appeared in The Grand Opening while the station itself appeared in the aforementioned episode, The Runaway Elephant, The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop and Harold and the Flying Horse. Ruined Castle Yard The Ruined Castle, Island of Sodor|managed_by = * North Western Railway|lines = * North Western Railway }}The Ruined Castle has a shunting yard nearby. It only appeared in Emily Knows Best. es:Depósitos de Carga ru:Сортировочные станции Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Skarloey Railway Category:The Misty Valley Branch Line Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:Inhabited areas Category:The Peel Godred Branch Line Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Ulfstead Branch Line Category:Sodor Steamworks Category:Shunting yards Category:Television Series-only locations Category:Wellsworth and Suddery Railway Category:The Loop Line